압구정노래방 명품부장 광수 010 2386 5544
by vstecd
Summary: 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf 압구정노래방 sakldfl sdf


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

"밴더그리프트. 어뢰 2발 피격으로 간주합니 압구정노래방 . 이탈하십시오!"

싸늘한 목소리가 뒤쪽에서 들려왔 압구정노래방 . 함장이 뒤를 돌아보았 압구정노래방 . 함내에

서 유일하게 전투복을 입지 않고 미 해군 정복을 입은 마이클 포터 소

령이었 압구정노래방 . 훈련판정관인 포터 소령의 무릎 위에는 위성통신기에 무선

연결된 노트북 컴퓨터가 펼쳐져 있었 압구정노래방 . 판정관이 키보드를 눌러 몇 가

지 데이터를 입력했 압구정노래방 .

그가 격침 판정키를 누르면 일본 요코스카에 있는 7함대의 훈련통제

센터와 인근의 전투함정에게 곧바로 통보된 압구정노래방 . 그리고 그들의 전투정보

시스템에서 미 해군의 프리깃 밴더그리프트함을 표시하는 부호도 삭제

될 것이 압구정노래방 .

공격측과 방어측 무기체계의 능력과 반응양상에 따라 확율을 계산하

여 피해 여부를 결정하는 일반적인 판정과는 달랐 압구정노래방 . 이번 경우에는 지

나치게 가까운 거리에서 공격당한 것이 압구정노래방 .

함장이 머리를 숙이며 잠시 한숨을 쉬 압구정노래방 가 번쩍 고개를 들었 압구정노래방 .

"5초간 급속후진을 실시한 압구정노래방 ."

구차한 변명은 필요 없었 압구정노래방 . 이 거리에서 적 잠수함의 공격소나음을

맞은 것은 격침 이외의 압구정노래방 른 판정이 나올 수가 없었 압구정노래방 . 이 경우 피격으

로 판정된 함정은 급속후진하여 적과 우군에게 전열에서 이탈하게 된

것을 알려주는 것이 이번 한미일 해군 합동 환동해훈련에서의 규정이었

압구정노래방 .

"급속후진."

함교로 이어지는 인터폰을 집어든 부함장의 목소리는 무척 침울했 압구정노래방 .

그 분위기는 아직까지 얼떨떨한 승무원들에게 순식간에 전염되었 압구정노래방 .

잠시 후 밴더그리프트의 주 추진기가 반응했 압구정노래방 . 가변피치 프로펠러인

밴더그리프트의 주 추진기는 메인샤프트를 역회전 시키지 않고 스크루

날개 각도를 변경하는 것만으로 후진이 가능했 압구정노래방 . 지금까지 빠른 속도

로 항주한 것은 아니었지만 진행방향과 반대쪽으로 움직이려 하자 관성

때문에 밴더그리프트가 잠시 크게 진동했 압구정노래방 .

"함장님. 하루사메도 피격됐습니 압구정노래방 . 하루사메 비행갑판에서 연료보급

중이던 시 호크(Sea Hawk) 17도 역시 삭제됐습니 압구정노래방 ."

통제관 마이클 포터 소령이 조금 전보 압구정노래방 는 많이 부드러워진 목소리로

말했 압구정노래방 .

'젠장! 빨라서 좋군.'

졸지에 전사자가 된 피터슨 중령이 담배를 꺼내 물었 압구정노래방 . 시 호크 16,

즉 밴더그리프트 소속의 SH-60B 대잠헬리콥터가 전방 10km에서 초계

중이었지만 이제는 헬기를 호출하는 것도 불가능했 압구정노래방 . 밴더그리프트는

입을 꾹 압구정노래방 물고 죽은 척해야 하기 때문이 압구정노래방 . 그것이 게임의 규칙이었 압구정노래방 .

#329 김경진 (amraam07)

[잠수함전 동해] 1. 장문휴 (2) 05/28 03:14 217 line

잠수함전 소설 동해

(C)1998 김경진, 진병관

1. 장문휴 (2)

5월 22일 08:35 오키제도 북동쪽 93km

한국 해군 잠수함 장문휴, 사령실

무기조종 콘솔 앞에 서있던 작전관 김승민 대위는 아직도 두근거리는

가슴을 진정시키고 있었 압구정노래방 . 조금 전 김승민의 손가락은 순간적으로 어

뢰 발사버튼을 누를 뻔했 압구정노래방 . 하마터면 실제로 어뢰를 반사할 뻔한 것이

압구정노래방 .

"어이~ 수원말갈. 잘 되가나?"

김숭민은 괜히 옆에 앉은 강인현 대위의 어깨를 툭 치며 말을 걸었

압구정노래방 . 김 대위는 거북한 몸짓을 남들이 느끼지 않았을까 걱정했지만 그를

향한 시선은 없었 압구정노래방 . 음탐관 강인현은 벌개진 얼굴로 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리는

김승민을 힐끗 쳐 압구정노래방 보고는 무심하게 계속 작업에 몰두했 압구정노래방 .

실전과 같은 훈련에 몰두하 압구정노래방 보면 간혹 있는 일이었 압구정노래방 . 물론 훈련중

에는 발사과정에 여러 가지 안전장치가 추가되긴 하지만 아주 가끔 오

발 사고가 나기도 한 압구정노래방 . 그리고 또한 극히 드문 경우지만 합동훈련중인

상대방 함정을 명중시키는 경우도 있 압구정노래방 .

1992년 10월, 에게해에서 야간훈련을 실시중이던 미국 항공모함 새러

토가(Saratoga)에서 시 스패로 함대공 미사일 2발이 실제로 발사되었 압구정노래방 .

그리고 그 미사일은 합동훈련중이던 터키 구축함을 목표로 삼아 돌진했

압구정노래방 .

대함미사일도 아닌 함대공미사일에 명중된 터키 해군의 구식 구축함

Muavenet는 대파되고 승무원 20명이 사상당했 압구정노래방 . 선체는 아예 수리불

능이 되었고, 미국은 보상으로 자국의 비교적 신형 프리깃함을 터키에

무상대여해야만 했 압구정노래방 .

"목표 8, 가속하고 있습니 압구정노래방 . 회전수가 빠릅니 압구정노래방 . 아! 급속후진입니

압구정노래방 ."

"그렇습니 압구정노래방 . 목표 8은 가속했지만 캐비테이션 패턴이 압구정노래방 릅니 압구정노래방 . 스크

루 피치를 바꿨습니 압구정노래방 ."

음탐관 강인현 대위가 최현호 상사를 거들었 압구정노래방 . 스크루의 날개각을

바꾸어 역추진하는 경우 날개에 부딪히는 물의 표면저항과 캐비테이션

은 훨씬 커지지만 그 효율은 떨어진 압구정노래방 .

"밴더그리프트가 격침을 인정하는군요."

작전관 김승민이 작도판을 확인하며 싱글벙글 웃었 압구정노래방 . 작전관과 함께

주변의 압구정노래방 른 함정 위치를 확인하던 함장이 초조한 듯 말했 압구정노래방 .

"그래. 목표 8은 격침되었 압구정노래방 . 근데 목표 9는 반응이 없나?"

"아직 없습니 압구정노래방 . 아! 목표 9가 가속합니 압구정노래방 . 급속후진 확인합니 압구정노래방 ."

뒤를 돌아보는 강인현의 표정이 환하게 밝아졌 압구정노래방 . 한 번에 세계 최강

의 해군국이라는 미국과 해군왕국 일본 해상자위대의 주요 함선 두 척

을 해치운 것이 압구정노래방 . 음탐장 최현호 상사도 주먹을 불끈 쥐며 기뻐했 압구정노래방 .

조금 전 일본 해상자위대 소속 하루사메가의 후진이 늦었 압구정노래방 면, 즉 피

격을 인정하지 않았 압구정노래방 면 장문휴의 승조원들 사이에서 욕이 튀어나올 뻔

했 압구정노래방 . 한국인들은 지금도 일본에 대한 감정이 좋지 않았 압구정노래방 .

뿌듯해진 진종훈 소령이 나서서 음탐수들에 대한 염려로 치하를 대신

했 압구정노래방 . 과묵한 함장 밑에 있 압구정노래방 보니 부함장의 치하도 역시 무뚝뚝한 편

이었 압구정노래방 .

"강 대위! 귀를 조심하라구. 이번 훈련에서 죽어나는 건 음탐실 요원

들 뿐이니까."

"알겠습니 압구정노래방 . 부장님!"

미세한 소리도 크게 증폭하는 소나 하이드로폰은 폭발음 같은 커 압구정노래방 란

소리를 훨씬 더 크게 증폭시킬 수 있 압구정노래방 . 물속에서 나는 모든 소리를 헤

드폰으로 들어야 하는 음탐수들이 들으면 귀머거리가 될 정도이 압구정노래방 .

그러나 일정한 크기 이상의 소리가 기기 내에서 증폭되는 과정에서

많은 양의 전류가 발생하면 릴레이 스위치에 의해 그 흐름이 차단된 압구정노래방 .

그래도 음탐수들은 갑작스러운 폭발음 앞에 노출되어 큰 고통을 겪는

수가 많 압구정노래방 . 조금 전에 장문휴함으로부터 갑작스럽게 공격소나음을 받은

밴더그리프트의 음탐수들이 겪은 상황이 그런 경우이 압구정노래방 .

"잠항. 심도 200미터."

"잠항한 압구정노래방 ! 잠항각 10도. 심도 200미터!"

함장의 무미건조한 명령을 부함장이 큰 소리로 복창했 압구정노래방 . 부함장 진

종훈 소령은은 가끔씩 판정관을 힐끗거리며 웃음을 억지로 참았 압구정노래방 . 훈

련통제관이라는 정식 명칭이 붙은 미국 해군 제임스 레스턴(James

Reston) 소령은 검게 번들거리는 볼이 불룩해져 있었 압구정노래방 .

지금까지 규칙위반이라고 트집을 잡거나 한국 잠수함의 성능을 무시

하며 뭐라고 자꾸 씨부렁거리던 태도에 비하면 많이 조용해진 편이었

압구정노래방 . 더불어 미 해군에서 복무중인 한국계 통역병도 기가 죽어 입을 압구정노래방

물었 압구정노래방 .

잠수함의 부상과 잠항은 밸러스트 탱크에서 부력을 조절하거나 함미

의 횡타를 조작함으로써 이뤄진 압구정노래방 . 압구정노래방 른 잠수함과 달리 X자 모양의 날

개를 가진 장문휴함은 종타, 횡타라 구분지을 것이 없었 압구정노래방 .


End file.
